


Who'd Have Known

by neverananghel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, from the lovely prompt at xiuhanaesthetic, i can't believe i actually finished this?, i hope i didn't completely butcher this, xiuhan is love okay i will never stop writing xiuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverananghel/pseuds/neverananghel
Summary: “You wouldn’t want anybody to see the rich and powerful Lu Han submitting to scholarship student Kim Minseok, do you?”





	Who'd Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt comes from this [tweet by xiuhanaesthetic](https://twitter.com/xiuhanaesthetic/status/833509655615832064)!
> 
> Some things:
> 
> 1\. I don’t know if I gave this prompt justice, it’s my first time writing anything aside from angst, so please forgive if this doesn’t satisfy you. I just hope I didn’t completely butcher it.
> 
> 2\. I think I didn’t make it clear in the fic, but their ages are: Minseok, Luhan, Yifan – 18; Junmyeon, Yixing – 17; Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo – 16; Jongin, Sehun – 15. Let’s all pretend that whatever they’re doing in this fic is normal for people their age.
> 
> 3\. Minseok and Luhan were 17 when they started everything. 
> 
> 4\. The high school system (and weather) here is a mix from what you see in American series, Korean dramas, and my own experience (in our country, we have 4 years of high school and the school year starts June).

Getting dragged on the first day of senior year is not really the best way to start the school year.

 

That’s what’s running through Luhan’s mind as he follows the (only slightly) shorter male holding his wrist, taking him to God knows where (probably a vacant and isolated classroom or restroom).

 

Luhan tries to free his wrist, “Kim Minseok, let me go! The opening ceremony’s about to start!”

 

The said boy, Kim Minseok, stops and turns around, a smirk gracing his _beautiful, pink, luscious and oh so kissab—_ Luhan stops himself from fantasizing—lips, one eyebrow raised, “Do you really want to go to a boring opening ceremony when we could do much more entertaining things?”

 

Minseok moves closer to Luhan, the hand that’s not holding Luhan’s wrist slowly caressing his face. Luhan can’t help but shiver as a thumb glides through his lower lip.

 

“Do you really want to go to that opening ceremony, Luhan?”

 

 Luhan gulps. He can’t stop his body from shivering as Minseok’s hands wanders lower and lower, until it briefly touches the edge of his polo, the heat from Minseok’s hand searing even with the cloth as barrier.  Desire thrums in Luhan’s veins, consuming oxygen and leaving him breathless. He could feel his resistance slipping, like strings of a guitar snapping, one by one.

 

But Minseok suddenly moves away. Luhan stands there, a little confused—the singing of the desire in his veins turning sour—but mostly irritated.

 

Luhan should be relieved, but instead he opens his mouth, “Minseok what the f—“

 

Minseok shushes him, covering his mouth, and maneuvering them to a well-hidden spot. Luhan’s irritation gets up a notch, at himself for getting carried away and giving in (again) to Minseok, but mostly (Luhan’s mind vehemently denies this) because Minseok stopped.

 

He now crouches in front of Minseok, his back to his chest, one hand still covering his mouth. Luhan masters his most menacing glare, turning his head to Minseok, when he picks up the faint sounds of someone calling his name.

 

It sounds closer, and, listening more intently, now he also hears the footsteps.

 

“Where the fuck is Luhan? The opening ceremony is about to start.”

 

That’s Jongdae’s voice.

 

Luhan removes the hand covering his mouth, intending to stand up and walk out of their spot to go to Jongdae, to attend the fucking opening ceremony, but Minseok snakes an arm around Luhan’s waist, effectively stopping any of his present and future movements. The said boy wrapped around Luhan then presses two of his fingers to his mouth, moving closer to his ear, until he can feel the hot breath tickling his neck. Minseok commands, “Suck, darling. And do be quiet about it, if you don’t want Jongdae to see you like this. You wouldn’t want _anybody_ to see the rich and powerful Lu Han submitting to scholarship student Kim Minseok, do you?”

 

The desire dying down in Luhan thrums back to life at Minseok’s words, in _that_ tone of voice. The command makes heat pool in his abdomen, and he shifts to get as comfortable as he can crouching, at the same time, hoping to stop _it_ from hardening further.

 

Luhan opts to plant his butt fully on the floor, as silent as possible, while giving wet, sloppy sucks at the fingers in his mouth. The slick sound from his saliva mixed with the slow thrusts Minseok does with his fingers ( _when did he start thrusting_ , Luhan thinks) makes his surroundings blur, unable to focus on anything else aside from what he is doing.

 

He’s not aware about the sound of Jongdae’s footsteps getting farther and farther away, nor aware of Minseok stilling behind him. He’s so lost in his desire (Luhan’s mind denies this), that all he can continue was to suck at the fingers in his mouth.

 

Minseok’s _beautiful, oh so beautiful_ lips forms into a smirk, “I thought you didn’t want this? You wanted to attend the opening ceremony, right, Lu?”

 

That brings Luhan back to reality. He quickly removes the fingers in his mouth and stands up quickly, his face burning hot. He stutters, “I—I—“

 

Minseok’s smirk from before turns into a feral grin, raising a finger to his lips, shushing him (his mind helpfully supplies that the finger is wet from saliva— _his saliva_ ).  He then removes his finger, and stands up, brushing dust from his school pants. He says, “Go on then. Attend your ceremony. We’ll continue this sometime later, _babe._ Bye, stranger.” Minseok turns his back and walks away, obviously not going to the opening ceremony.

 

Luhan’s left from his spot breathless, willing his erection to go away.

 

\--

 

If you ask Luhan, the only son of the owner of the biggest property holding in China, who Kim Minseok is, he would’ve answered, “The scholarship student. But I don’t really know him.”

 

And obviously, he doesn’t. He doesn’t mingle too much outside his group of friends (although he _is_ popular, his status brings too much attention on him), and he also doesn’t go out much, preferring to stay at home, or go to someplace his father owns (why not take advantage of his privileges?).

 

Kim Minseok, a scholarship student from a middle class Korean family working for the Kim’s corporation studying at the prestigious SM High, is at the same predicament. A student from a different class is seen by some haughty rich students as a disgrace to their school, so he doesn’t interact with a lot of people. He doesn’t care with who’s who in the school, or where they come from.

 

They don’t talk, nor do they acknowledge each other when they pass by. They move through different worlds, parallel to each other.

 

So, why are they like this now?

 

\--

 

It starts during that one party no one ever mentions.

 

Despite his friends being from the same class, they’re not immune to the temptations of a wild life that every high school student usually dreams of. In fact, they have more privileges to make it happen. After all, money makes almost everything possible.

 

It’s a typical teenage party, with lots of booze, smoke, music and noise (though not all of the attendees are legal yet—again, money). To be honest, Luhan would rather be at home, staying up late for a rerun of Manchester United versus Liverpool, instead, he’s here at his father’s summer villa, catering to almost all of the population of SM High, at the side with a cup of whatever alcoholic drink in his hand.

 

The mess of bodies at and in the pool are very lively, the upbeat music seeming to fuel the party spirit. He’s content on staying at the side, sipping his drink, but someone grabs his wrist, and when he turns, there’s Yixing’s mischievous dimpled smile and glazed eyes directed to him, “Lu-ge! Let’s party!”

 

Luhan could see Jongdae just behind Yixing, and at the pool, there’s Yifan and Tao waving at him. His mistake is that he lets his friends drag him.

 

\--

 

The moment Minseok steps into the party, he can already feel the headache he will surely have. The place was wild, the music heard all throughout the house, and the bodies packed in and out of makes it harder for anyone to move.

 

“I shouldn’t have come,” he bemoans. Despite the loud music, his friend, Sehun, heard him, stopping at the kitchen. Minseok hasn’t even noticed that they arrived at the kitchen, and he’s practically disgusted by the couple that’s currently making out right beside the bar counter. He glares as them as hard as he could, and he mentally fist pumps when the couple moves to a different location, looking irritated.

 

His friend grabs two red cups from the stack on the bar counter, scooping whatever concoction is in the punch bowl to their cups. He passes one to the older male, and promptly drinks from his cup. Sehun turns to him, armed with puppy eyes and pouty lips, “Hyung, would you really let me go into this chaos alone?”

 

Minseok, taking a sip from his cup and tasting apple-flavored beer, however, is (a little) immune to his friend’s antics, “Then you—we—shouldn’t have come in the first place.”

 

With that, Sehun’s kicked puppy act turns up a notch. “But hyung,” he whines to the older male, drinking interrupted, “Junmyeon would be here.”

 

Ah, there it is. The reason why Sehun interrupted Minseok’s supposed to be quiet night watching reruns of soccer (the game he should be watching right now is ManU versus Liverpool, such a pity).

 

Sehun’s crush is a cute thing, mostly. Junmyeon’s their friend, son of South Korea’s most sought after architecture company CEO, so different from the other people that belong to the same class as him. Although Junmyeon is friendly to everybody (the reason why he’s at this party in the first place—he usually has a hard time refusing people who invites him), they (Minseok, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol and Baekhyun) know that he treasures their friendship the most, especially their maknae’s, who grew up with him, like the nice little—not so little, really—cute _dongsaeng_ that he is. Being together for a long time, Sehun’s idolization turned into a full-blown crush, but Junmyeon is, frankly, denser than a rock. So, the taller male’s stuck to following him around.

 

Minseok lets the conversation fall, opting to just sip his drink, his eyes travelling to the room. He observes that maybe most of the school’s population is here, and that in spite of his previous reservations, he could feel himself loosening up. Sehun remains at his side, drinking, and looking for the possible location of his crush.

 

A few minutes later, they spot Junmyeon at the same time near the pool, his eyes scrunched, laughing at something a tall male in front of him says. He knows that male. Ah, _Wu Yifan_. Son of a famous fashion designer and the owner of a chain of department stores, and the brother of Huang Zitao. Most people call him Kris, a nickname acquired and stuck with when he came back from years of studying in Canada. (Read: Oh Sehun’s self-proclaimed rival to Kim Junmyeon’s heart.)

 

The older male could feel more than see the narrowing of the taller’s eyes, as well as the stiffening of his posture. The stance screams possessiveness and jealousy, so potent that Minseok is wondering how no one else notices the change in Sehun’s body language (well, he could chock it up to the fact that the others are more than inebriated at the moment).

 

Sehun strides to where Junmyeon is, Minseok unable to do anything besides follow, hoping that no commotion will happen. Junmyeon spots them first, stopping mid-conversation with Kris, and proceeds to wave at them enthusiastically. Too stunned by Junmyeon’s attention (and his adorable eyesmile), Sehun fails to notice a part of the floor with spilled liquid, and slips.

 

Minseok swears it all happens both in slow motion and fast forward. One moment he could still see their maknae’s back in front of him, the next, he’s not standing anymore, slumped on the floor with wide eyes, stunned. Junmyeon’s eyes also widen, and he immediately runs to where his favorite dongsaeng is, leaving Kris, who, from the way his shoulders shake, is laughing.

 

 In a flash, Sehun gets up from the floor and runs, Junmyeon chasing from him. Minseok doesn’t have any intention to follow them. He whispers to himself, “Let Junmyeon take care of it, Minseok. Sehun would be _so_ happy.”

 

A few minutes later, he realizes that he’s in a party with no friends _at all._ He’s so fucked.

 

\--

 

Luhan’s not totally drunk, but he’s on his way there. He can’t even remember how many refills his cup had because he swears every time he drinks from it to lessen the contents, someone pours more liquor in it to make it full again—it’s a cycle.

 

As a result, he has less inhibitions, he’s way too talkative, and he just fucking _giggles_ at everything. He sees Kris eyebrows waggle in an attempt to pick up a freshman so he giggles at it, he sees Yixing thrown in the pool so he giggles at it, and even the way the table with a vase full of sunflowers on it was moved slightly is something for him to giggle at.

There’s also something that happens when the rich boy is on his way to drunken land, he gets horny. On normal days where he’s totally sober, jacking off accompanied with porn is enough. But his tipsy mind supplies him that just masturbating is so NOT satisfying. It screams, “GET LAID!”

 

He removes himself from the center of the party, the direction of his steps to the kitchen that would provide him with the whole view of everyone who is in the party, hoping to get sight of someone that would be able to satiate his urges.

 

The Chinese male’s a few steps away in the kitchen when he steps into what he hopes for is spilled liquid, and promptly slips. He prepares himself for the fall, for a wet—his mind fervently prays that it’s really not puke because one, that’s gross, and two, he can’t afford to ruin his leather pants with human vomit—and stinging butt, when he feels arms grab him by the waist, effectively stopping his (literally) downfall.

 

They end up face to face, faces so close to each other, and that’s when the rich boy notices that the one who saved him is only slightly shorter than him, pale skin evident despite the dim lights in the kitchen, with beautiful single-lidded eyes, and round cheeks that he feels the weird urge to bite, to know if they’re as soft as they look—in conclusion, the other man is _gorgeous_.

 

His savior blinks at him, slowly releasing his hold on Luhan, the warmth from hold also escaping. Despite the Chinese male being not as coordinated as he wants to be, he manages to stop the male from leaving his side. The voice urging for him to get laid earlier is back, chanting _mine mine mine_ over and over again. His brain-to-mouth filter gone, Luhan speaks first, and his first words are not “thank you” nor “I’m sorry” but: “You look like a _baozi._ ”

 

Cue giggles.

                                                                                                                                    

The slightly shorter male’s expression turns confused, and in the rich boy’s eyes, he just looks _cute, so, so, so cute._

 

Luhan has found his target for tonight.

 

\--

 

Somewhere between saving Luhan from falling flat on his ass from the same spilled whatever liquid that caused Sehun to embarrass himself in front of Junmyeon, exchanging introductions, sharing drinks, and talking about interests (they both like coffee—iced Americano—and soccer—lamenting over the game of ManU versus Liverpool that they both wanted to watch before being dragged to the party), Minseok and Luhan ends up in the bedroom, lips hot on each other.

 

Minseok doesn’t really know whose bedroom this is, nor if their even allowed here, but Luhan’s kisses are so addicting that he doesn’t really care. All he could care about in the moment is the way the Chinese male’s lips part under his, allowing permission for his tongue to enter, and licking everywhere inside the warm cavern, producing dirty, slick, wet sounds that just turns him on even more. He continuously moves towards the bed, and when Luhan falls down, the scholarship student removes his shirt then descends on Luhan, holding back the other males lips to expose his throat and proceeds to suck at his neck.

 

Minseok’s mouth wanders lower to Luhan’s collarbones, intending to leave his mark. His hands find their way under the rich boy’s shirt to remove it, Luhan obeying and taking it off himself. The Korean male then pays attention to the other’s nipples—he blows hot air at them first, then he licks and circles his tongue, causing Luhan to release one of the most beautiful sounds Minseok has ever heard.

 

Luhan targets Minseok’s pants and soon after the latter male is already naked except for his underwear. Minseok removes the rich boy’s pants too, then aligns their hard-ons together, grinding, making way for pants and gasps.

 

Everything goes quickly from there. Their underwear gets thrown to the floor soon after, not minding that they don’t have both lube and condom so Luhan sucks Minseok’s fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva well.

 

When Minseok pushes in one finger against the Chinese male’s hole, Luhan quivers.  He’s so lost in his desire that he can’t help but move his hips against the finger inside him. Another finger soon joins the first one, and another, until Luhan can’t take the anticipation anymore and croons breathlessly in Minseok’s ear, “Minseok, get—ah,” the Korean male crooks his fingers, releasing another long moan from him, “—it fucking inside me now.”

 

So he does. Minseok pushes his cock inside Luhan as gentle and as slow as possible, not wanting to hurt the other male since they don’t have proper lube. Once fully seated, he gives the rich boy some time to adjust, and when Luhan gives the signal, he moves.

 

He starts with a few deep thrusts, looking for the other’s prostate. He knows he’s found it when Luhan back arcs so beautifully, his eyes rolling back and a whispered “there” is the only word he could push out.

 

The scholarship student moves faster, aiming for that spot repeatedly, only grunts, moans, and gasps exchanged between them. Luhan’s tight heat is making him crazy, and he can’t do anything but to give the Chinese male pleasure of the highest degree and chase for his own release.

 

Luhan comes first, Minseok simultaneously jerking him off and lapping at his chest which will surely leave bruises, the Korean male following after him after a few more thrusts. He feels the cum from Minseok pouring inside him, and he can’t help but release another moan, although still riding his orgasm.

 

When Minseok pulls out, the Chinese male whining from oversensitivity, he collapses beside Luhan, not touching him since he doesn’t know if he’s allowed. They don’t bother to clean up, only succumbing to the grips of exhaustion.

 

\--

 

Waking up after a wonderful night with Luhan in his arms—Minseok just can’t believe his luck. Lu Han, the rich and popular student of SM High, and his secret crush, sleeping so peacefully in his embrace. He unconsciously a fond smile creeps into his lips.

 

Sometime during the night, Luhan ended up with his back against Minseok’s chest, and the latter male with arms around the former’s waist, sharing warmth.

 

 The Korean male gently removes his arms, sitting up and looking around for a few moments, gathering his bearings, and then returning his gaze to the other asleep serenely beside him. Minseok stares at the way Luhan’s face looks so calm and innocent in this state, bending closer that only a few inches are left between their faces, enough for him to count the latter’s lashes, to notice the faint laugh lines around his eyes, and to even take note of the faint scar on the cheeks.

 

Seeing Luhan up close like this—with all the details he notices the first time, the bruises from their lovemaking now more visible under the soft morning light—he remembers all the times he stared from afar, hoping just to catch a glimpse of the Chinese male, even going as far as hoping to have the same classes with him.

 

If you look for the words _secretive_ and _subtle_ in the dictionary, you’d see Minseok’s picture beside it. His crush for Luhan ever since freshman year is his biggest secret, the only one knowing is his best friend and Junmyeon’s brother, Kim Jongin, an actually pretty observant _brat_ even if he looks ready to fall asleep most of the time.

 

He continues to stare for a few more minutes when he notices that Luhan seems to be waking up. Minseok gets up from the bed and starts gathering their scattered clothes, arranging which are his and not his, gathering a wet towel from a bathroom he just discovered, and wiping some of their mess from the night before.

 

By the time Luhan fully awakens and gets up, Minseok is on the process of putting on his shirt, the other’s clothes put on top of the bedside table. Once he notices that the other is fully alert, he greets, “Good morning.”

 

Luhan turns to him, a lazy smile brightening up his face, “Good morning.”

 

Minseok actually blushes, so he busies himself with smoothing some wrinkles on his shirt. He doesn’t know what to do next. He’s not inexperienced with the sex department, but he considers Luhan way out of his league that he’s pretty sure that this is only a one night stand. He’s only waiting for some kind of sign that he could leave already and maybe sob because he just had sex with his the man he secretly likes.

 

He doesn’t know what Luhan’s doing, but he hears some kind of rustling (from the bed covers maybe?) and a soft thud of feet landing on the floor.

 

With that sound, Minseok peeks at Luhan only to find the Chinese male staring at him pensively, a soft but mischievous smile gracing his ethereal features bathed under the soft morning light. The Korean male continues to stare; entranced at the way the light splays across the other.

 

Luhan bends, places an elbow on his knees, and then puts his chin on his hand.  “You’re the scholarship student right?”

 

Minseok only nods, still waiting for the okay for him to go.

 

The Chinese male resumes sitting upright, “I enjoyed last night,” Minseok blushes, he’s known that Luhan’s got a bold personality, but it doesn’t mean that he’s prepared when it’s directed to him, “so I was thinking—would you be willing to continue this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Luhan stands up, unashamed in his naked glory, and steps closer to Minseok, enjoying the deepening shade of red in the latter’s face. “I mean that you and I—it doesn’t to be a one-time only arrangement.  Didn’t you enjoy last night, too,” the rich boy moves to tilt Minseok’s chin so that he’s looking at him, “Minseok?”

 

The way the Chinese male said his name makes it sound so sinful, makes his knees go weak, and an involuntary shiver passes through his body. It seems like Luhan noticed that, his smile turning into a full sneer, seduction visible at its edges. He could only do a subtle nod, hoping that whatever answer he gives is satisfactory.

 

Luhan releases Minseok’s chin, steps back with a sigh, and a hand, palm face up, outstretched towards him. “Give me your phone.”

 

Confused, Minseok reaches for his phone in his pants pocket, giving it immediately. He could see Luhan typing something, and then something rings from somewhere. After that, the Chinese male gives back the phone to him.

 

Luhan steps back in his personal space, giving him a light peck on the lips, “I hope this is not the last time we do this, _Minseok_ ,” Luhan shrugs, “we could just pretend to be strangers at school. I’ll wait for your answer. You can go now.”

 

Minseok leaves, the weight of his phone heavy in his hands.

 

\--

 

When Minseok gets home, his mind is still spinning from the night before to the morning after. He repeats Luhan’s question inside his head over and over, and he can only come up with one conclusion.

 

_Fuck buddies._

_Sex with no strings attached._

Is he ready for that kind of arrangement with the Chinese male, knowing that he holds feelings for the boy already?

 

He doesn’t know how long he stays slump beside his bed, nor does he realize he’s still holding his phone until it vibrates, signifying a text. He taps on his phone to read the message. The number isn’t saved, but from the contents, he already knows who it is.

 

From: 010-9907-XXXX

_I hope I get the answer I want. And, I don’t like waiting too long._

 

Minseok makes up his mind.

 

\--

 

They’re arrangement is simple.

 

If any of them need release, they turn to each other.

 

At first, it’s Luhan who always texts Minseok, but after the third time they met (not counting the one at the party), while lounging in the Chinese male’s room, Luhan comments, “Am I always going to be the one to invite you? Because you’re fucking dominating in the bedroom, but you’re just a shy hamster in real life, aren’t you?”

 

The Korean male scoffs, a little offended by that hamster comment. He stands up and moves to collect his clothing, preparing a strong comeback. When he’s done collecting his clothes, he moves closer to the rich boy, a seductive smirk in place, a finger tracing nonsensical patterns on Luhan’s chest. Minseok breathes, “And so?”

 

Minseok feels more than hears Luhan’s gasp, so he turns his finger’s attention to a nipple, circling it slowly. He likes how no matter how bold and frank the Chinese male’s personality is; his touch can make him quiet, compliant, _submissive._ The way the rich boy submits to him fires his ego, and even if they just finished two rounds, he can feel the arousal rising slowly inside him.

 

When he’s sure that he’s rendered Luhan speechless and that the other won’t make any other comments, he removes his finger, and moves to the ensuite bathroom to dress. Before he enters, he says, “Don’t worry. I won’t hesitate next time.”

 

Luhan just smiles at him.

 

Inside the bathroom, Minseok stops in front of the mirror and smiles at his reflection. Whatever they have, he can live with this.

 

\--

 

Luhan doesn’t know what it is that he feels for Kim Minseok.

 

Lately, he can’t help but stare at the Korean male, _all the time._ When he arrives at school in the morning, the first thing he instinctively searches for is Minseok’s face in the crowd (which is impossible since Luhan arrives at school just just in time while the scholarship student prefers to arrive at least half an hour early). When he enters a class, whether or not Kim Minseok is in it, he looks for his face. At the cafeteria, it’s already in his memory where the Korean male and his friends sit (there are only five huge windows in the cafeteria, and Minseok and his friends always sit at the table right beside the fourth one), and his eyes always direct him there.

 

It’s creeping him out—this constant need to have the scholarship student in his line of sight.

 

And not only that. He feels inexplicably happy whenever Minseok meets him (he refuses to think about their _arrangement,_ because whenever he thinks of it, there’s a squeezing in his chest that he’s having a hard time to conceal). After sex, he stops the Korean male from leaving immediately, insisting on cuddles, snuggling, spooning, talking—anything that will make the other stay longer by his side.

 

As soon as Minseok leaves, he’s sad—the world losing its colors, turning into various shades of black, white, and gray.

 

He wants to monopolize Kim Minseok, contain him in a cage, never release him from his sight, and maybe help tame the eerie and ominous chants of _mine mine mine_ in his head.

 

(Luhan actually knows what he’s feeling, but he can’t—he _won’t_ name it. He’s terrified of what will possibly happen.)

 

\--

 

Minseok is well aware of what his relationship with Luhan is, if you could even call it a relationship.

 

It’s based on need, on lust, and feelings have no space in it.

 

It feels like a dream, being able to be close to the Chinese male. It’s like they have a separate world only the two of them has access to, a world where there’s only the two of them. A world where he can have Luhan all to himself, and he doesn’t have insecurities whether he’s worthy or not of the rich boy’s attention.

 

He’s happy with what they have now. He _can’t_ possibly wish for more. Though he knows that someday, this _arrangement_ (because really, it’s all that is, isn’t it?) with the Chinese male will end once the novelty fades, he intends to savor every minute of it, every emotion that comes with it. At least, he has memories of being with Luhan; memories that he will hold dearly in his heart.

 

The thing is, he knows, he really _knows_ , what he means to Luhan. He’s nothing but a body used to satiate the other’s desires (putting it crudely leaves a pained grimace across Minseok’s face), but how was he supposed to stop—stop his feelings for the rich boy to evolve?

 

Especially when Luhan does these things, which may be little in his eyes, but makes Minseok heart skip a beat and him to fall even more.

 

Yes, they don’t talk.

 

Yes, they don’t even acknowledge each other’s presence.

 

Yes, in the eyes of everyone else, they’re nothing but strangers.

 

But when it’s just the two of them, it’s different. He’s got the privilege of seeing Luhan in his most vulnerable moment, writhing with pleasure and anticipation beneath him. He’s got the honor of seeing the rich boy coming undone, his orgasm coming in one strong surge, like someone—Minseok—snapped all the strings holding him up and he’s on free fall. He prides himself in seeing Luhan while sleeping, close enough to count the other’s lashes, lips parted a little and breathing softly, curled into Minseok’s embrace. And when the Chinese male wakes up, eyes blinking slowly against the morning light, the Korean male can’t help but just think of a repeat of _beautiful beautiful beautiful_ in his mind, accompanied by the wistful chanting of _mine mine mine_ in his heart. The light shines on Luhan on all the right ways, and he looks like an angel who descended on earth just for Minseok.

 

It doesn’t help that Luhan doesn’t treat him like a _fuck buddy_. He’s supposed to leave right after but the Chinese male insists that he stays, and they indulge in post-coital snuggles. In the morning, whoever wakes up first will prepare breakfast, or if there’s no breakfast, then they shower together and get ready to part. Luhan leaves sweet, innocent kisses on his lips, cheeks, nose, and temple before they go back to being strangers again.

 

It’s hard—futile—to resist, and Minseok’s crush is not a crush anymore.

 

He has fallen in love.

 

(He confides everything to Jongin, his best friend. His feelings are too heavy for him to carry alone, so he shares it with the one he trusts the most.

 

When he finishes telling everything to his best friend, Jongin’s face is unreadable. There are too many swirling emotions in his eyes that Minseok can’t and _won’t_ read, because he’s afraid that whatever he finds there will make him feel guiltier—as if he isn’t guilty _enough_.

 

Instead of saying anything, Jongin hugs him, breathes in deep, and says, “Hyung, this is cliché but, follow your heart.”

 

Minseok hugs back, feeling lighter than he’s felt for the past days, weeks, months, and knows he’s made the right choice to tell the younger male. He expresses his gratitude, but Jongin just hugs him tight

 

\--

 

It may be hard to believe, but the Chinese male never hated anyone in his life.

 

He’s a friendly person, a people-pleaser, with a soft heart, and even with his bold and frank personality, he’s never actually hurt anyone too deeply for whatever connection they may have to be irreconcilable.

 

That’s not the case with Kim Jongin.

 

Kim Jongin – the brother of Kim Junmyeon, and is the heir to inheriting his grandmother’s ballet company. Tall, tanned skin, broad-shouldered, with sleepy, deep-looking eyes, an adorable pout that could transform into a sexy smirk in a millisecond. Quiet, more of an introvert, incredibly talented with many forms of dancing, but turns into a puppy-like person in his friends’ company.

 

And, the truth is, Luhan actually has no reason to hate Kim Jongin.

 

Except that the said male is also the best friend of Kim Minseok, fuck buddy extraordinaire.

 

With the Chinese male’s newly acquired fixation with the scholarship student, he starts to pick up things. One, the closest to Kim Minseok among their group of friends is Kim Jongin. Two, Kim Jongin has stars in his eyes whenever he looks at his favorite _Minseok-hyung._ And three, the two maybe closer than what Luhan thinks.

 

The third observation sends his blood boiling, an unexplainable anger rushing through him at the thought that while he’s devoting all his attention to the Korean male, the said male may be lavishing his attention on someone else.

 

And Luhan knows, he knows more than anyone else—he proposed it—that the line between their deal is as clear as day. Just sex, no feelings. No strings attached. They can’t be even called friends with benefits since they’re not friends— _at all_ ; they’re strangers, never crossed paths and never will, as long as everyone is concerned.

 

But still, the rich boy can’t help the flare of jealousy whenever he sees Minseok laughing across the cafeteria at whatever Kim Jongin is saying, his beautiful lips stretched wide, pink gums and small rows of teeth showing, his eyes crinkling at the corners that it looks more like upside down crescents on his face. The Korean male ruffles Jongin’s hair, leaning his head on the latter’s broad shoulders.

 

He can’t focus on anything except the chant of _mine mine mine_ in his mind that he crumples the bottle of water he’s holding. He doesn’t pay attention on the questioning looks his friends send him when they see his trembling grip on the poor water bottle; he can only pay attention on Kim Minseok and Kim Jongin, feeling betrayed.

 

(Luhan hates to do it, but he needs to admit it to himself, at least. He can’t help denying what he’s feeling when it’s as clear as day, when the heavy feeling in his chest whenever Minseok’s not by his side is so painful that it renders him immobile and speechless.

 

He’s in love with Kim Minseok, the scholarship student, the one that should have never been in his life in the first place.

 

And he can already feel the rejection, because it’s his fault—it’s him who drew the line between them, it’s him who insists that they’re strangers when they’re nothing but that, it’s him, it’s all because of him.

 

The pain he’s feeling intensifies.)

 

\--

 

Jongin suggests, “Hyung, why not distance yourself from him for a while? I think,” he gulps, looking terribly unsure with what he’s about to say, “that your—uhm— _close proximity_ with each other is just making this hard for you. So why not stay away for now, hmm?”

 

Minseok's surprised with the suggestion, but he knows—he _really_ knows, that what his friend is right.

 

The more he stays with Luhan, the longer their “relationship” continues, the harder it’ll be for him to let the other male go.

 

His best friend hugs him, and Minseok is helpless in his embrace. “I’m sorry, hyung. I know this hurts you. But I know that you know this, too. The more you hold onto him, the harder it’ll be to let go.”

 

So the scholarship student just nods, savoring the warmth that emits from his best friend, the arms around him shielding him from the world.

 

When Luhan texts him later, he doesn’t reply.

 

\--

 

He has been texting Minseok all week, asking to meet up, asking _anything_ , prompting for answers but still no reply.

 

He opens his messaging app, and all he sees are the string of texts from him, not even read.

 

_From Luhan:_

_Hey, let’s meet up. I miss you._

_Hey, you haven’t replied. Let’s meet?_

_Yo?_

_Yo yo yo?_

_Are you busy or are you purposely ignoring me?_

_You’re ignoring me aren’t you._

_Minseok, I’m horny. Where are you?_

_You fucker. Why aren't replying to me?_

_Minseok?_

_Bullshit, answer my texts!_

_KIM MINSEOK_

_ALDSFJALDSFJALDFJADF_

_REPLY YOU FVKCJALE_

_MY TYPO IS ATROIOUS_

_*atrocious_

_FUCK YOU_

_I’m gonna raid the whole school to look for you and I’m seriously punching your face when I see you._

_No one leaves Lu Han horny._

 

It's Day 7 and he's angry, confused, frustrated, and _horny_.

 

Sure, he can just get another person to get him laid, and believe him, he’s tried, but his body is too accustomed to Minseok’s touches that at the end of the night, he couldn’t even orgasm. Fuck Kim Minseok, seriously. Maybe that fucker could bottom for once.

 

Now, he's raiding the school grounds to look for the scholarship student. Though they're school is enormous, he has been studying in it for four years now. He has memorized all the nooks _and_ crannies--the popular places, the good hangout places, even the places hidden enough if you want to have some quiet.

 

How hard it is to look for a student in their school?

 

Not so hard, actually, except he regrets it so much.

 

He has been searching for the Korean male for about an hour, when he spots an abandoned classroom with two males in it, and based on what Luhan sees, they’re hugging.

 

He doesn’t give a shit about other people’s relationship, so he intends to just pass by, but then he notices that the other male is shorter, and the silhouette looks very familiar.

 

So he stops and stares some more—that’s when it clicks. _Kim Minseok._

 

His eyes widen, and he clutches his chest because it feels like something is squeezing his heart, his breath coming in short inhale-exhales.

 

He moves his eyes to look at the one who’s hugging the Korean male and of course, it’s _Kim Jongin._

 

He can’t believe it; here he is, devoting all his time to Kim Minseok, while the said male is busy with his “best friend” on the side.

 

He leaves there immediately, feeling utterly betrayed, hurt, and disappointed. He can’t believe Kim Minseok. The nerve of that guy.

 

And to think that—to think that—that—that Luhan’s _in love_ with him.

 

He moves quickly, not looking at anyone he passes by in the eye (which is thankfully just a few because it’s after school hours), doing his best to stop the tears that accumulated in his eyes from falling—at least not in public.

 

When he’s in the safety of the car, he brings his knees up, hugs them, and buries his face there. That’s only the time he lets the tears fall. He doesn’t wail or sob dramatically just like they do in dramas because he’s got more tact and dignity than that, but he does cry in silence, letting the hurt, betrayal and anger envelop him, hoping that when the tears stop, so does the awful feelings accompanied with it.

Once he’s calm down, he grabs his phone and texts the only thing he can’t think of.

 

\--                                                                                                                             

 

After confiding with Jongin once again, Minseok decides that he should just let everything flow naturally, than dwelling over it.

 

That’s why when he gets a text from Luhan, he’s excited to see it.

 

Only for him to drop his phone in shock.

 

_From: Luhan_

_Let’s end this. I’m tired of you._

 

He’s knows that whatever he has with Luhan with end, but it doesn’t hurt any less. So, he picks up his phone, and replies as a last courtesy for the beautiful memories the rich boy gave him.

 

_To: Luhan_

_Okay. Goodbye._

He moves lethargically to his room and sleeps, chest heavy.

 

\--

 

He's been incredibly distracted for a while now. He’s been staying quiet, doesn’t speak unless spoken to, and usually answers questions directed to him with short and curt replies. He often loses his mind to his trails of thought, and he knows he has been sending very strong I-am-sad vibes for the past weeks.

 

His friends express their concerns and worries, but whenever he's asked if he's okay, he only mumbles an "I'm fine, guys, don't worry" and goes back to being gloomily quiet. He doesn’t know how long they will leave him alone with his sulking until they have enough and force him to speak. He doesn’t even know if he’s ready to speak. How will he say to them, “Hey guys, I’ve been fucking the scholarship student—you know, Kim Minseok—for months and we just ended our arrangement a few weeks ago? I also just realized that I love him and he may have moved on from me already so now I’m fucking sad?” Yeah, not the best thing to share, so he opts for silence.

 

Today’s the same. Another day for Luhan’s brokenhearted silence.

 

It's currently lunch time, so most of the student body are busy crowding the cafeteria, hoping to fill their stomachs with the delicious and top cuisines that the chefs offer. Just another privilege from the prestigious SM High.

 

Luhan, Yixing, Jongdae, Kris, and Tao are already seated at their usual table, all diving to their food immediately. Friendly banter and simple conversations fill their table, mostly from the other four. Luhan tries to find the energy to just communicate in his friends, but the heaviness in his heart is too much that he can’t bring himself to. He doesn't notice the worried looks exchanged between his companions, nor the change from their boisterous laughter to suspicious whispers.

 

Lost in thoughts, he turns his head to the side, hoping for a change of scenery. Instead, he locks his eyes on the form of Kim Minseok, the source of his problems, coming into the cafeteria with his usual group of friends in tow (except for one, but the Chinese male forcibly refuses to name who exactly is missing).

 

Minseok laughs at something that one of his friends—he knows this guy as Baekhyun—with his small teeth and gums showing, eyes crinkling up. Seeing the source of his problems happy and worry-free (unlike Luhan, who has been miserable), sends a strong surge of pain through his body, that he curls slightly, trying to breathe through an ache that feels more physical than it is. He only straightens up when he feels the tightness in his chest abating to a more bearable degree.

 

He’s about to turn away when he notices that Minseok stops suddenly, looks back, and proceeds to say something to his friends that looks like _“Go ahead first”_.  The Korean male turns to the entrance, staying still at his spot, seemingly waiting for someone.

 

The Chinese male has an inkling who is Minseok waiting for, and he confirms it when a tall, tanned boy comes bounding in the cafeteria panting, locking eyes instantly with the Korean male, and something in Luhan just snaps.

 

He stands up; his body tense, sending his chair scraping back. His friends glance up in him with surprise in their eyes, but he pays them no mind, his eyes only on Kim-fucking-Minseok and Kim-fucking-Jongin near the entrance.

 

He strides with purpose; the anger radiating from him makes the students loitering in the cafeteria part way for him, a single path towards the man who’s been the source of his problems (and pain). He arrives in front of the shorter male, his eyes sharp and burning.

 

When Minseok notices him, surprise is noticeable in his eyes and another emotion that Luhan can’t identify in his wrath-fueled mind. He speaks, “I see you’ve moved on already.”

 

It feels like time stopped. Everyone stares at the rich Luhan and scholarship student Kim Minseok. After a few seconds, the buzzing starts. Different versions of “what did Luhan mean by that”, “did they have a relationship”, and “if they did have a relationship, how did it happen” are murmured, and other speculations are passed around.

 

Yixing, Jongdae, Tao, and Kris stood up from their respective seats, confusion, concern, and worry evident in their faces at this revelation. They obviously don’t know anything about this, as Luhan kept quiet mostly. They’re thinking if maybe this is the reason for his mood.

 

Jongin, observing Minseok’s discomfort at being the center of Luhan’s and everyone’s attention, moves to step in front of his hyung and block him from the rich boy’s malicious stare, but the eldest stops him, shaking his head, his eyes telling his dongsaeng that he’s fine and that he can handle Luhan.

 

The Chinese male, noticing this interaction, hides his grimace in a smirk, “Your new boy toy’s protective, huh, Minseok?”

 

The said male moves closer to Luhan (Luhan’s not prepared for this move, Minseok can tell, because he unintentionally takes a step back, the smug smirk on his lips wavering), “Do you really want to talk about this, in front of them?”

 

It’s only then that the Chinese male notices the unwanted attention between them, and proceeds to grab the shorter’s wrist, dragging him away to a more secluded spot.

 

They end up behind the school’s gym, a little breathless. Luhan gently removes the hand holding Minseok’s wrist, a little guilty now that he can see the red starting to bloom because of his grip. Getting the Korean male away from Jongin helped cool his temper a little.

 

Luhan realizing what he has done, starts to fumble through an apology, “I’m—I’m sorry for dragging you. I—I—I was just—“

 

The scholarship student, still shocked from the recent events, cuts him off, “What do you want, Luhan? Aren’t we done?”

 

Minseok refuses to meet Luhan’s eyes, so he keeps his head down, a mix of resignation, hurt, and grief swirling in his mind. He doesn’t know why Luhan acted the way he did in the cafeteria, like he’s someone whom Minseok threw away, like it was his idea to end their deal. When in fact, it was Luhan who ended their arrangement—which is just that, an arrangement. It’s not like there were mutual feelings involved other than lust—at least, on Luhan’s side, because as they progressed in their arrangement, the Korean male can’t help but fall for the slightly taller male even more, that his crush evolved into—into— _love._

 

“I—I—" Luhan, taken aback by the scholarship student’s interruption, stutters, “that’s why I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Minseok snaps his head up at that, staring at Luhan’s bashful but unwavering stare, and he both hates and loves the growing hope in his chest. (He also can’t help thinking that—while staring into Luhan’s doe eyes—he can fall for those beautiful eyes again and again. He just loves Luhan that much, and that’s why everything hurts more.)

 

He sees the rich boy take a deep breath, and it will be an understatement to say that the scholarship student is unprepared for the bomb that Luhan drops.

 

“I love you,” the rich boy whispers in a shaky voice.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, Kim Minseok, I love you.”

 

The Chinese male turns to look at Minseok’s expression, only seeing surprise there so he continues, with a stronger voice and stronger resolve. “I love you. I—I don’t know how to explain how I’ve been acting and how I acted in the cafeteria, I just—I love you.”

 

The silence from the other male makes Luhan just increases his nervousness, so he blabbers some more, “I don’t know when I started to hav—have feelings for you,” he gulps to steady his still shaky voice, “and I’m sorry that I just ended our arrangement abruptly like that. I have no excuse. I just—I—I actually saw you and your friend, Jongin, hugging in some classroom. Seeing that, my mind blanked and I couldn’t think of anything. All I could feel was hurt and I felt betrayed. I thought you liked me because I didn’t see you with anyone else, and you do things with me that made me—made me—made me feel _loved._ ” The Chinese male takes a deep breath to calm himself, then he continues ruefully, “But it turns out—you like someone else. I just—I wanted to get away from you. And I did. But being away from you hurt more, I—” with this, the rich boy takes another deep breath, resolve in his eyes, even with the lingering pain still in his expression, “I don’t care if you like someone else. I just want you by my side, even if we continue our previous arrangement, or whatever you want, I just—I don’t want you to leave me. Please?”

 

That ends Luhan’s speech.

 

Honestly speaking, Minseok is floored. Here he is, liking Luhan even before he noticed his existence, and—maybe—falling in love with him first, but it is the said male who is confessing to him, even going as far as revealing why he suddenly dropped the scholarship student, and lowering himself to being okay with wanting their previous arrangement back.

 

But Luhan deserves more than that.

 

Minseok is willing to give Luhan more than that.

 

The Korean male places a palm on the rich boy’s cheek, his lips stretching into a fond and gentle smile when Luhan unconsciously nuzzles against it. If they’re going to make this work, then Minseok needs to express his feelings, too. He starts, “Luhan, I don’t want our previous arrangement.”

 

He expects the fall in Luhan’s expression and the actions to get away, so he brings up another palm to the other’s cheek to move the Chinese male’s head, facing him. As Minseok sees the sadness in the rich boy’s face, he vows it to be the last time that he will hurt him like this.

 

The scholarship student continues, “Luhan, listen to me. You deserve more than that. You don’t deserve a relationship with only lust keeping it going. And I won’t let that.”

 

The confused expression Luhan has makes Minseok want to kiss him senseless.

 

“Luhan, I love you, too. I’ve liked you for a long time, even before you noticed my existence, you know?” He rubs his palm affectionately against Luhan’s cheek, and he’s sure that his eyes speak of a deeper love more than words can explain, “So, let’s start properly this time. Lu Han, only son of the owner of the biggest property holding in China, a rich and popular student that can’t possibly know of my existence, will you accept me, the scholarship student from a middle class Korean family, as your boyfriend?”

 

Instead of answering in words, Luhan removes Minseok’s palms from his face and kisses him, with all the affection and love he could muster to express through his lips.

 

Minseok smiles into the kiss and thinks—it’s about time for this.

 

\--

 

Ever since the commotion in the cafeteria, it has become a common sight to see Kim Minseok, the scholarship student, with Lu Han, the rich boy, clinging to him.

 

The student body was shocked at first when they saw the scholarship student coming to school with the rich boy in tow, but now that it has been a few weeks, they’re just sick of how clingy Lu Han is, and the way that the couple is too much with the public display of affection.

 

Where Minseok is, Luhan follows.

 

When Minseok does something, Luhan will make any excuse just to touch him.

 

When Minseok reprimands him, Luhan will whine for a few seconds then goes back to being a lovesick _deer_ faster than the Korean male can blink.

 

The worst thing about this recent development is the number of innocent eyes hurt because of something that really shouldn’t be seen, with the Chinese male usually initiating contact, and Minseok, the traitor, reciprocating.

 

Luhan is so whipped (not that Minseok isn’t, he’s just better at not acting like a lovesick fool all the time) that it hurts everyone’s eyes; most of all, their friends.

 

“Luhan, _please_ ,” Jongdae whines when he sees the Chinese male staring at the distance (read: at where Minseok is from the other side of the room), instead of helping him do their history report, which, they are partners for, “for fuck’s sake stop staring at Minseok-hyung and help me with this!”

 

Luhan turns to Jongdae abruptly, and the latter male thinks that he’s actually successful at making the Chinese male cooperate for a second, but then Luhan speaks, “Hyung? Who gave you permission to call _my_ Minseok ‘hyung’, huh? Did I? Did he? Did he?”

 

From the way the older male glares at him, Jongdae knows that whatever he says, he’ll just get a nonsensical reply from Luhan. So, to save his sanity, the younger male suddenly raises his hand to get the attention of their teacher, “ _Sonsaengnim_! I can’t take this anymore! For the sake of my sanity and everyone else’s, _please, please, please_ , just make Luhan-hyung and Minseok-hyung partners!”

 

The teacher, taken aback by the younger’s request, but doesn’t want the hassle of changing the assignments, refuses, “I can’t do that, Mr. Kim. Please cooperate with Mr. Kim, Mr. Lu.”

 

Of course, Jongdae won’t back down. He won’t endure another minute in Luhan’s company. He threatens the teacher, “If you don’t do it, I’ll get you fired! I can’t take this anymore so take my threat _seriously_.”

 

The teacher, remembering that Jongdae’s family has a big influence in the academe, succumbs to the threat.

 

Luhan fist pumps victoriously then skips giddily towards his _boyfriend_ (the Chinese male still giggles whenever he thinks  that after all those drama, they’re together now, officially), the latter sighing.

 

When the rich boy reaches Minseok’s side, the Korean male already has an exasperated stare directed at him, so, before his boyfriend opens his mouth, he shuts him up, with his lips.

Minseok, instead of pulling away, just kisses him back, smiling through the kiss.

 

Everybody who has the misfortune of watching groans.

 

Just another day at SM High.

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Additional notes:
> 
> 1\. If you reached this part, thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> 2\. As I said in the beginning, I don't know if I gave this prompt justice so if you're not satisfied, I'm sorry for that. This also unbeta'd so sorry for any grammar inconsistencies.
> 
> 3\. If you have anything to say go scream at me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/cheonsassime) and I'll scream right back!


End file.
